


Unhappy Family

by aj_hofacre, lydiamartin (dwinchester)



Series: Steo Week 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj_hofacre/pseuds/aj_hofacre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchester/pseuds/lydiamartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>We know 'role reversal' is probably supposed to be between Theo and Stiles for this, but we decided to do something a little bit different.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unhappy Family

**Author's Note:**

> We know 'role reversal' is probably supposed to be between Theo and Stiles for this, but we decided to do something a little bit different.

Stiles carried a bag of cheeseburgers into the house. “Scott, come eat! Theo, dinner!” He called out, smiling as he unwrapped a burger and bit into it. He had been at work for the past twelve hours and he was relieved to have the next two days off. 

Scott bolted into the room, jittering from foot to foot. “Food, food, food,” he chanted, grinning at Stiles.

Theo followed him in, looking mildly amused. “You look like you’re five seconds from peeing yourself. Stop and breathe, Scott.” He looked at Stiles and smiled. “Welcome home.” He murmured, dropping an arm around him and leaning into his side.

Stiles smiled back at his husband and kissed him lightly. “How was your day?” 

Theo tilted his head to the side, thinking. “You know how some people feed three year olds, like, spoonfuls of sugar because they watch Mary Poppins and think they’re being cute, but what they’re really causing is a public catastrophe where a tiny midget person wreaks havoc like a cat high on catnip and a dog surrounded by squirrels?” He brandished both hands toward Scott and sang, “Tada. I don’t think I sat down for more than a minute this entire afternoon. I don’t know what the hell got into him. I don’t know if he downed a twelve-pack of Mountain Dew. I just know that this is the hardest I have ever had to keep up with him since he came to us.”

Scott looked up at them, grinning smugly around an enormous bite of burger.

Stiles laughed. “You don’t remember how I was in elementary school? Maybe he just takes after me.” 

Theo snorted, tugging Stiles against him. “Oh, I’m fully aware of who he takes after. It’s the only reason he gave me such a tough time today.” He nipped at Stiles’ jaw, rubbing his husband’s back. “I feel like maybe he was a little more manic today than usual, though, and I’m really not sure where it all came from.” To Scott, he said, “Can I get a little clarification here, buddy?”

Scott shrugged. “No reason, really. I just wanted to double-check that you were okay with taking care of me on your own,” he teased. “And also, I found Dad’s pixie sticks in the cabinet. You should find a better hiding spot for those.”

Stiles grinned. “Okay, I’ll do that.” He nodded. 

Theo shook his head. “So what about you?” He asked Stiles, sitting down and reaching for the bag of burgers, pulling one out and unwrapping it. “How’d your day go?” Without looking away from his husband, he switched the burger to his left hand, grabbed a napkin, and then passed it to Scott.

“Well, without going into too many details, I arrested six people today.” Stiles murmured. “That’s a big deal.” 

“Aw, come on, Dad.” Scott protested. “You can’t just say stuff like that and then not explain. Can’t you say anything more?”

Theo raised a hand, then raised an eyebrow at Scott. “Hey. Stop it. Dad’s not at liberty to say, kiddo.”

“Scott, how about if you go finish your dinner in your room?” 

Scott groaned. “Okay.” He mumbled, grabbing his sandwich, and then grabbing another before he high-tailed it out of the room.

Theo watched him go, then looked at Stiles curiously. “Let me just ask this - was it bad?”

“It’s not that it’s bad or good, it’s that I don’t want him to know more details.” Stiles murmured. “But yeah, it was bad.” 

Theo rubbed his hand gently over Stiles’ back. “That’s fair,” he murmured. “Is there anything you can tell me, or is it better left unsaid?”

“It’s just these guys that don’t ever listen when we tell them to stop growing weed in their sheds. They’re all over forty and they don’t give a shit about anything.” Stiles explained. “I’m getting fed up with being here. I keep thinking about applying to work for a better agency.” 

Theo tilted his head. “What about the bureau?” He asked. “I think you’d make an incredible fed, for what it’s worth, babe.”

Stiles smiled and opened the fridge to get a beer for himself. He popped the lid off and sat down, taking a long drink. “The nearest branch is too far from here, and I don't think we should uproot Scott’s life if we don’t have to. I’m kind of hoping I can get elected as Sheriff. The only other guy up for it is Whittemore, and he’s got no business running this county. He lost Lydia a year ago and he’s still coming to work with hangovers.” He hesitated, then lowered his voice and motioned Theo closer. “I wasn’t going to say, but I want to tell you. Jackson went on patrol with Donati and he was too out of it to actually go in when they heard shots fired. He stayed behind to call for backup, which I know is protocol, but... Donati suffered for it. That’s his partner, you know... you’re supposed to want to protect your partner. Not leave him to risk himself. It’d be like if it was you and me. Yeah, I just compared our marriage to my work relationship with Mahealani.” He grinned. “He’s my work husband.” 

Theo raised an eyebrow, giving Stiles a dry look. “Cute.” He shook his head, frowning. “Jackson was crazy about Lydia, though, Stiles. For me, if I lost you? I think I’d go out of my mind. I wouldn’t be able to function.” He shook his head. “They’d probably take Scott away from me. I’m amazed that they’ve left Jackson alone, honestly.” He rubbed his chin, leaning against the dining room table and watching Stiles silently. He hadn’t said anything when his husband had reached for the beer, but he’d sort of wished that tonight wouldn’t have been a drinking night. He sighed. “How is Jackson, actually? That couldn’t have been easy for him. He’s gotta be feeling guilty.”

“Well, they’ve probably left Erica with Jackson because she’s always here with us, anyway.” Stiles muttered. “And I don’t care how Jackson’s doing. He’s a douchebag.” 

Theo frowned. “I like having Erica over. I think she’s good for Scott. It’s like he doesn’t even have asthma when she’s hanging out with him.” He shook his head again. “Okay, I won’t ask about it anymore. And I agree that it’s unprofessional, but I understand why he’s acting the way he is.”

“Yeah, sure you do.” Stiles snorted and took another long drink. 

“I do.” Theo scowled a little. “What the hell, Stiles? Are you telling me that you wouldn’t downward spiral if you were in his place, and I were gone?”

“I wouldn’t waste my time getting drunk when Scott needed me.” Stiles shook his head. “And he shouldn’t be like that with Erica.” 

Theo stared at Stiles, then sighed. “Okay, agreed. He shouldn’t be drinking, not when he’s got a little girl that needs him, and not when his job is as important as it is.” He stood up, bending down to press a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. “I need to change for work. Do you want to come upstairs with me?”

“No, but I’ll be up later.” Stiles smiled, turning his head and tugging Theo close for another kiss. “I want a couple more beers first. It’ll help me sleep.” 

Theo trailed his fingers over Stiles' shoulder, raising his eyebrows and refusing to show how unhappy those words were starting to make him. "I could help tire you out a different way..." He murmured suggestively. A grin tugged at his mouth. "You're usually out like a light after I help."

“That sounds good, but I want beer. I won’t be long.” Stiles finished off his beer and gave Theo a pointed look. “At least one more and I’ll be up there, seriously.” 

Theo returned the look with one of his own. "You'd better." He murmured, then exhaled softly and headed for the stairs. He knew better than to comment or sound annoyed about the fact that his husband was picking beer over him.

After his second beer, Stiles rubbed his eyes and stumbled toward the staircase. He had worked a double with almost no time to eat, and the beers were making him feel even more exhausted than they normally would have. 

“Dad!” Scott called, meeting Stiles in the center of the staircase. “Dad, Dad, can I go to Erica’s house? She’s got a new video game she wants us to play. My homework’s already done, I swear.”

“Erica, Erica, Erica.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “No, I don’t think so.” He gripped Scott’s shoulder to keep his balance, but knocked him down as he passed him. He could only stare in half-drunken horror as his adopted son fell. 

Scott let out a cry as he dropped, tripping down the stairs. His head hit the edge of the stairs, and everything went black.

Theo appeared at the top of the stairs, looking confused. “Scott?” He asked, looking at Stiles worriedly before seeing his adopted son at the bottom of the stairs. His blood ran cold and he felt like his breath was suddenly punched out of him. “Jesus. Scott. Scott!” He raced down the stairs and knelt at Scott’s side, checking him over quickly. “Fuck. Stiles, call the hospital!” He ordered, his hand gently cupping his son’s cheek. “Come on, kiddo, wake up.” He pleaded softly, and then looked at Stiles again. “What happened? How did he fall?”

“I don’t... I don’t know.” Stiles stammered, wide-eyed. “I told him he couldn’t go to Erica’s and then I put my hand on his shoulder...” He gulped, grabbing his phone from his pocket to call an ambulance. 

“Jesus. Jesus.” Theo muttered repeatedly, gently checking Scott’s head to make sure there weren’t any open head wounds. He glanced up at Stiles. “You put your hand on his shoulder, and he fell down the stairs?” He swallowed, gazing at Stiles in disbelief. “Did you push him?” He asked in a small voice, suddenly feeling like he was unable to breathe. “Please tell me no. Please tell me you didn’t push our kid down the stairs.”

“I don’t think I pushed him.” Stiles looked uncertain. “I’m tired, I’m not thinking clearly. But I wouldn’t have done that on purpose.” 

“No, but it shouldn’t have happened by accident, either!” Theo snapped. “I don’t care if he was screaming bloody murder at you, he’s our kid! Jesus, Stiles, just - just get out!” The words were out of his mouth before he could think much about it, but he kept on with it. Stiles had been drinking, and as a result, their son was unconscious. “Get out right now!”

“And what, let you raise him by yourself? With some of your half-baked ideas?” Stiles snorted. “No. I’m fighting you for custody. One mistake doesn’t make me a bad parent.”

Theo stared at him in disbelief. “You’re gonna fight with me about this now? While my kid is on the floor, unconscious because of something you did? And - what? My half-baked ideas? Are you kidding me right now? Get the fuck out of this house, Stiles. Sober the fuck up and don’t fucking be here when the ambulance arrives.” He shook his head, his attention caught by Scott as the boy started to come around. “Go.” He told Stiles, steeling himself. “I’ll cover with the paramedics. Don’t fucking argue with me, not when it comes to Scott. Please.”

Scott’s head shifted, and he whimpered, nuzzling his face against Theo’s hands. “Daddy?”

“Fine.” Stiles pulled his car keys out of his pocket and walked outside, slamming the front door behind him. 

Theo stared after Stiles, exhaling shakily before he deliberately turned away and focused on Scott. He leaned down and stretched out on the floor next to Scott, tucking his son against his chest. “I’m here, Scotty.” He sighed. “I’m here.”


End file.
